


The View

by owlbsurfinbird



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Stairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlbsurfinbird/pseuds/owlbsurfinbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to divingforstones and complicated_light for the beta-read!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> Thanks to divingforstones and complicated_light for the beta-read!

Lewis climbed the stairs ahead of Hathaway, barely breaking a sweat. He had come from the allotment. His shirt sleeves were rolled up, exposing strong, tanned forearms. He was wearing jeans.

Close-fitting jeans. Hathaway noticed, breathless. From the climb, he told himself.

“You all right back there? Glad we weren't in the lift when the power went off." Lewis barely glanced out the windows he strode past. "Only a few floors left."

“More than half.”

“Dawdling, you are.”

“Not.”

Lewis turned, exasperated. “What? Enjoying the view?”

“Yes.”

“Not at the top yet.”

“But I was enjoying the view.” Hathaway smiled.


End file.
